The Choice Is Yours
|artist = Darius Dante Van Dijk |year = 2015 |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |dlc = Classic August 16th, 2015 (NOW) May 6th, 2017 (JDU) Community Remix January 8th, 2016 (JDU) January 14th, 2016 (NOW) |gc = (Arrows) |nowc = TheChoice (Classic) TheChoiceCMU (Community Remix) |audio = |mc = /Red (JDU 2017) |pc = |lc = Yellow |image = |perf = William Domiquin |pictos = 92}} "The Choice Is Yours" by Darius Dante Van Dijk is featured on , and ''Just Dance Unlimited''. Appearance of the Dancer The coach is male. He wears a red backward cap, black framed sunglasses, a red sweater with dark red stripes, a white shirt underneath the sweater, black capris, and red and white sneaks. His hat and sweater change colors accordingly; these colors include green, black, and silver. Background The background is a multi-colored void that changes color, constantly to red, grey, black, and green. There are many other animated elements, such as clones of the coach, half cut lemons, bulbs, waves, lyrics of the song, rockets, and many more. The background also has fizzy and bubbly animation in accordance with the product placement. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your arms up. Gold Move 2: Raise your arms (similar to Gold Move 1) and shake your hips. TheChoiceGM1.png|Gold Move 1 TheChoiceGM2.png|Gold Move 2 TCIY GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game TCIY GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups The Choice Is Yours appears in the following Mashup: *''This Is How We Do'' *''Cheap Thrills'' (Sunglasses) Trivia * The coach resembles Want To Want Me and Kiss Kiss. * This is the third song promoted by Coca-Cola, after The World is Ours and Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing). It is followed by Taste The Feeling. ** This is the first of them to instantly be available to every region, including the United States and Canada. * This is the third song to make its debut in , after Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) and India Waale. * This is one of the several coaches to follow the lyrics (when "Clap my hands, stomp my feet" is sung the coach does the same). This also occurs in The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)’s Campfire dance. * The song has replaced Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) as the first free Coca-Cola song in the free menu. * Strangely, "Booty" is not censored, although it was in Bang Bang. ** This word even appears in the background. * The line "Your smile like a crown" is misinterpreted as "Your smile just like a crown". * The dancer's sweater and hat change colours numerous times. These colours are red, silver, black, and green (which resembles Coca-Cola). They and some elements of the background are made to represent classic Coke, Diet Coke, Coke Zero, and Coke Life respectively. ** Also, they are referenced in the lyrics of the song, from the line, "Choose from zero, green, red or light". * This is the first song from to not require a Just Dance 2016 pass to be playable in Just Dance Now. The second is Drop the Mambo and the third is Chiwawa, both of which were free for a brief period of time. * This song's Community Remix contest is the first one to be interrupted and renewed later. * This is one of the several non-Unlimited tracks to not be part of a Dance Quest. * On seventh-gen consoles, when the dancer pops out, the background changes. The colors are red, black, grey, and green in the square; however, the background looks flipped. * As of March 10th, 2016, this song was replaced by Taste The Feeling as the free song on Just Dance Now. * After the song was replaced by Taste The Feeling on Just Dance Now, the song was unlockable with Mojo Coins for a short period of time. However, it later became a VIP/''Just Dance 2016'' Song Pack exclusive a day later. **Also, there is a glitch on Just Dance Now. When browsing through the song selection menu, there is no VIP symbol on the menu square, but there is one on the phone. Plus, it says you can purchase it with Mojo Coins when you actually can't. *The song's Community Remix square has two different versions, one of each being used in and Just Dance Now; in the Just Dance Unlimited square, the coach image that's being used is the coach selection image, while on the Just Dance Now square, the coach image from the Classic square is used. **As of April 21st, 2016, Just Dance Unlimited now uses the Just Dance Now version of the square. * Along with I Gotta Feeling, the Community Remix's square was in poor quality on Just Dance Unlimited. However, the square was updated to be in high quality on April 15th, 2016. Gallery TheChoiceSqu.png|''The Choice Is Yours'' TheChoiceCMU Cover Phone.jpg|''The Choice Is Yours'' (Community Remix) (Old square) Thechoicecmu.jpg|''The Choice Is Yours'' (Community Remix) ( /Updated Just Dance Unlimited square) TCIY Menu.gif|''The Choice Is Yours'' on the menu Thechoice cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' album coach thechoice_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Thechoice menu.png|''The Choice Is Yours'' on the menu (2017) Thechoice load.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen Thechoice coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen 280.png|Avatar 200280.png|Golden avatar 300280.png|Diamond avatar 484.png|Community Remix's avatar (Just Dance Now) 200484.png|Golden Community Remix avatar 300484.png|Diamond Community Remix avatar The choice pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Xzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.png|All colours of the dancer's sweater and cap TheChoice CR header.jpg|Community Remix header TheChoicebackground.png|Background tciy old gen flipped background error.png|The flipped background error that appears in the seventh-generation versions of Just Dance 2016 19420530 1437801202966531 5723781347202411845 n.jpg|Community Remix only appears for 7th Gen on Xbox 360 Videos Official Audio Just Dance Now - The Choice Is Yours (Official Audio) Gameplays Just Dance Now - The Choice Is Yours 5* Just Dance 2016 - The Choice Is Yours - 5 stars The Choice Is Yours - Community Remix Just Dance 2016 Just Dance Now The Choice Is Yours - Community Remix 5 Stars Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) - The Choice Is Yours - 5 Stars (Superstar) Just Dance 2018 - The Choice Is Yours References Site Navigation it:The Choice Is Yourses:The Choice Is Yours Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:William Domiquin Category:Removed from Just Dance Now